


The Universe Always Sends Someone

by liznotlizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Superbabies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liznotlizard/pseuds/liznotlizard
Summary: Sometimes you try to admit your love, and then sometimes you get sent forward in time 20 years.





	1. The Confession

Today was the day. She was finally going to do it.

She had put this day off for far too long, possibly in hopes that she wouldn’t have to instigate this conversation. She took a deep breath, and let it out, feeling how shaky her breathing had become. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she just hoped Kara wouldn’t be able to tell.

For today was the day Lena was finally going to tell Kara how she felt.

This just wasn’t something she had done before. Being a Luthor meant being taught how to be emotionless from an early age. No one could ever love her, her mother had reminded her time and time again. And if they did, they just wanted something from her.

So repressing her feelings until they were nonexistent was something Lena felt she was quite good at. At least, she’d never had a problem before. The flings she had with girls were just that: flings. They all started out with a lot of flirtation, hit a high point in which there was a bit of sex involved, and ended when Lena both got bored and realized exactly what the girl wanted from her. It no longer surprised her that they all wanted the exact same thing: money, power, and success. Not that she blamed them, of course. They were useful things to have.

However, Kara was different. As much as Lena tried to push these feelings down, they just kept coming back to the surface, threatening to drown her. She tried finding faults in Kara, tried finding out what Kara might want from her. There was nothing to find. Kara believed in her, no matter the situation. Kara trusted her, a Luthor. Kara was nice, funny, smart. Kara was a breath of fresh air. Kara terrified her.

The thought of having someone in her life who was just morally _good_ , well, that was absurd. No one could just be good; they had to want something from her. Likewise, she didn’t feel that she deserved anyone like this, like Kara. She was a Luthor, she didn’t deserve anyone.

Yet she knew if she didn’t admit to her feelings, they would completely consume her. She spent enough of her time as it was thinking about Kara; she didn’t need that going up. Plus there was always the chance that Kara would reject her, and she might be able to have things return to normal. At least she hoped that’s how feelings works. To be honest, she wasn’t quite sure.

She let herself imagine the best case scenario. It wasn’t often something she let herself indulge in. She would tell Kara, and Kara would admit to feeling something similar. They would date, and Lena would learn that there really and truly is nothing underlying the goodness of Kara. They would be happy. She would be happy.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She needed to get some work done before Kara arrived. She had been far too distracted at work lately. That’s how she knew it was time for this conversation to happen. She couldn’t afford to be this distracted all the time. Well, she could. But she definitely didn’t want to.

She heard the door to her office open. Lena willed herself not to look up, knowing who it would be. Only one person could come in her office without her approval. She only lasted a few seconds, before she had to glance up at Kara. She felt a small grin appear on her face at the sight of her.

Kara, however, looked a little worried. She gave a brief smile before settling back into her worried state. “Lena. I got your message. Is everything okay?”

Lena put down the pen she’d been working with, and rearranged the papers on her desk, trying to buy a bit of time. “You know, Kara, I’m not sure. Let’s have a seat.” She stood up from behind her desk, gesturing to the sofa. Kara followed her there.

“Okay,” Kara said, upon them settling down. “What’s wrong? Has something happened with your mother?”

Lena shook her head, smiling a bit at the thought of that being Kara’s first guess. “Nothing like that. It actually has to do with you.”

Kara looked shocked at this. “Me?”

Lena took in a breath, realizing this was actually happening. There was no way of getting out of it now. Well, there was. Lena’s mind was already developing several different stories that would be just as believable as the truth. “You.”

Kara’s expression changed to confusion. “Was there something I did? Or didn’t do? Did I forget your birthday? Or did you not like the Valentines Day present I sent you? My sister said it was a little over the top, but I honestly believed that you were worth a little extra trouble, especially after you sent me all those flowers last week.”

Lena smiled at this, remembering how happy she’d been to receive anything at all from Kara on Valentine’s Day. “Your gift was perfect, Kara.”

Her confusion deepened, causing a crinkle to form on Kara’s forehead. Lena wanted to reach out and touch it, but held herself back. “Then what? Just tell me and I’ll make it right. You’re so important to me, Lena, and I don’t want anything to come between us. Especially if it’s something I did.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Lena admitted.

Kara brightened at this. “Oh good. Because I was going back through everything I’ve done in the last few weeks involving you and I couldn’t for the life of me seem to figure it out. My next guess was going to be that you didn’t like the donut I brought you last week but I knew that couldn’t be it because I checked with Jess beforehand about where you get donuts and what type you like because I wasn’t sure on that and I didn’t want to get it wrong.”

Lena’s smile grew wider. She didn’t deserve this funny, perfect girl. She really didn’t. But she hoped that maybe she might be enough. “And I’m sure you had to bribe Jess with a donut as well to get this information.”

“Well, maybe. At least she doesn’t just give out information about you for free!”

“I suppose that’s a small comfort at least.”

“But really,” Kara started again, trying to pull the conversation back to its purpose. “Why am I here, Lena?”

“The truth, Kara, is that I’ve had something I’ve wanted to tell you for quite some time. I haven’t been able to bring myself to do it before. But I think now, now I might be ready.” Lena paused, waiting for Kara to speak. When Kara didn’t, she took a breath and continued. “Kara I-”

Before she could continue, she heard a pop. Suddenly, there was a young teenage boy in her office, standing right in front of her. He had blonde hair and glasses, and he was wearing a very odd, very large watch on his left wrist. By the looks of his clothes, he looked to Lena like a kid who should be in a skatepark, and most certainly not in her office. In the shock, neither she nor Kara could find the words to say.

The boy looked at Kara apologetically and smiled. “I’m going to borrow her for a moment.” With that, before either of them could react, the boy grabbed Lena’s hand.

And then they were gone.


	2. The Kidnapping

They landed in a living room.

It was light, airy, open. It looked like people lived here, good people. There was a coloring book and box of crayons on the coffee table, alongside two books on engineering. A small pair of shoes was next to the sliding glass door leading out to the backyard. Lena could see into the kitchen, where the fridge looked to be decorated with many photographs and drawings. There was a large bowl of fruit on the counter, along with a few papers. Overall, it seemed to Lena to be a normal home.

So why was she there?

She assumed this was another scheme of her mother’s; yet another kidnapping. She expected to see Lillian walk out any second, despite this being somewhere she could never imagine her mother wanting to step foot in. It was far too common for her.

Lena looked to the boy, who had dropped her hand by then. “Are you going to explain yourself, or am I waiting on someone higher in rank?”

He smiled lightly at her, ruffling his hair a bit in what looked to be a nervous habit. Lena was well-versed at spotting those. “Well, I kind of need your help in fixing something.”

Her eyes narrowed, not about to be fooled by some innocent boy act. “For my mother?”

He shook his head frantically. “No. No no no no no. For myself. See, I broke something one of a kind, and if anyone finds out then I’m dead.”

Curiosity got the better of her, possibly due to him claiming it’s one of a kind. Lena was always wanting to study something new and rare. “What exactly is it?”

“The sun,” he explained, going to pick up a small black box off the dining room table. Lena noticed the table also held a few tools, some of them looking completely foreign to her. “Well, a miniature version of the sun, obviously. It replicates the power and the heat of it though. Also on a smaller scale.”

He held it out to Lena to investigate, but she couldn’t bring herself to touch it. God, what if it was a trap? “And you broke it?” she asked.

“I was trying to improve it. I’m usually pretty good at inventions and the mechanics behind them. I wanted to make this better, for when we may need a bit more power.”

“But you broke it,” she confirmed.

He laughed a bit. “You sound just like-” He broke off, obviously about to say something he shouldn’t. Lena noticed. “Anyway. I need your help fixing it.”

“Why me?”

“You’re the one who made it.”

Lena did her best to mask her confusion. “I did not. I’ve never made anything like that.”

“Did I forget to mention we’re in the future?” He smiled, obviously having left that part out on purpose. “About 20 years to be exact.”

Lena collapsed on the couch, running a hand through her hair. Her careful composure was crumbling. “You can’t be serious.”

He sat down next to her. “Welcome to the future?”

“If we’re in the future, why can’t the other me, the one who actually created this thing, fix it?” Lena still needed to be cautious. She couldn’t let herself be tricked into doing something that could cause harm.

“Well… She’s dead.”

* * *

 

Kara watched Lena disappear from her office with the mysterious kid. She sat in shock for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do. Lena had just _disappeared._

After the moment had passed, she was up, pulling her phone out of her purse. Ordinarily, this would’ve been something she would immediately call Alex about, but Alex was on a weekend retreat with Maggie. They were off in a cabin out in the woods, doing things Kara didn’t want to think about. It was her first real day off in weeks.

Instead she called Winn.

“ _Hey Kara! What’s up?_ ”

“Lena Luthor just disappeared in her office.”

_“Uh. What?”_

Kara didn’t exactly know how to explain it better than that. She felt she had gotten right to the point of the issue. “One minute I’m sitting here talking with Lena, and the next, some kid has appeared out of nowhere and is disappearing with her.”

“ _That… Does not sound good.”_

“Can you come and help me figure this out? I need to go after her and I’m not exactly sure how since I have no idea where she went.” Kara was trying her best to keep calm. Panicking would do her no good. But Lena was just gone. That wasn’t something Kara could keep calm about. She couldn’t chase down the person that took her. She didn’t even know if she’d be able to trace where Lena was taken.

“ _I can try, but no promises. I’ll look over my notes of the alien tech we have and see if I have a few things that can’t help us out. I’ll be there soon.”_

“Hurry.” Kara sighed and sat back down. This was not how she imagined this talk with Lena going.

By the time Winn arrived an hour later, alien tech in tow, Kara had taken to pacing the room. She hadn’t known exactly what else to do, but she couldn’t just sit still, not with Lena kidnapped. Her stress and worry had risen increasingly with every minute she had to wait.

“Okay so,” Winn said upon entering the room. “I have a few things to try.”

Kara hurried over to him. “Alright. So try them. We’ve already lost so much time.”

“The first thing I want to try is to check for any residue in the room,” he explained while pulling out a small device from his bag. “Because sometimes, in theory, when people disappear or reappear, they leave a powerful residue that indicates it happened.”

“And if you find it?” Kara asked.

“If I find it, and there’s enough, then I have another thing that might be able to collect it. What happens when it’s collected and all the molecules are put together again, I have no idea. But my hope is that something will happen,” he replied while typing on the device. “And we have power residue!”

Winn pulled another device out of his bag. He hit a button and placed it on the floor. “So now, it should begin collecting everything… Woah.”

After Winn had turned it on, millions of purple dots appeared near the couch Lena had been sitting on. They immediately started flying toward the device, and collected just above it. In almost no time, there was a large purple glowing orb.

“I’m pretty sure it was all supposed to go inside the device so we could take it back to the lab and figure things out there,” Winn stated, in awe of what had happened. “Either that, or my translation of the manual is wrong. Which happens quite frequently.”

“It looks like a portal,” Kara said, moving closer to examine it. “Do you think it might be?”

“Kara, I am so far out of my depth right now that I have no idea.”

She started unbuttoning her shirt, preparing herself to take on whatever may be on the other side. “Only one way to find out.”

* * *

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “I’m dead?”

He laughed again, throwing an arm around her shoulders and leaning into her. “No, I’m just kidding! I wanted to see your reaction.”

Lena picked up the boy’s arm and placed it in his lap as if it were a repulsing object. “Amusing. Really. Now I’d very much like to fix your device. You’ve completely convinced me.”

He frowned. “Sorry. I forget that-” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“What? Have become softer in my old age? More likely to laugh at bad jokes and help kidnapping strangers fix things?”

“Technically I didn’t kidnap you. I plan on returning you to the moment you were in. Once you help me fix the sun.” He offers up the black box again. Lena reluctantly takes it. She expected something to happen right away. Nothing did.

“Who even are you?” She examined the box. It’s sleek and small. Definitely not something she’d expect the sun to come out of. There was a small symbol on it that looked similar to the L-Corp logo, but it was slightly different, possibly a redesign if they were actually in the future. However, Lena couldn’t even find out how to open it, much less fix it.

“My name’s Wyatt. Wyatt Danvers,” he said, and Lena almost dropped the box. “You’re gonna need some tools if you want to open it. In the future, you basically lock all your inventions in a seal that can only be opened with your special tool.” He got up and went to the table, coming back with three very odd tools.

Lena nodded. She’d been thinking about doing that for some time now, and had been sketching prototypes just the day before. Maybe there was some truth to this? “But wait. You said Danvers? Are you Kara Danvers’s child?”

He took the box back from her, using a tool to make it break open, revealing its contents. He then handed it back. “Are we talking technically or biologically?”

Lena stared at the insides of the device. It was so intricate and beautiful. It was her favorite kind of puzzle. “Yes.”

“Technically? Yes. Biologically? No.” He handed her two more tools that Lena had never seen anything like. “You’re going to need these. Once again, you don’t mess around with your tech. It’s completely protected.”

Lena accepted the tools, not even knowing what to do with them. “So she adopted you.”

“That would be correct. I’m actually an alien.”

She paused, looking up at Wyatt. He gave her a half smile, as if he knew that Lena’s entire family hated aliens and had devoted their lives to ridding the planet of them. Which he probably did know. Everyone knew that. She went back to looking at the box. “What planet are you from then?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he replied. “Though, probably a planet where its people can time travel at will.”

“You mean I didn’t invent time travel?” she asked, attempting a joke with him. She didn’t know why she was suddenly willing to joke with him. It could’ve been from the realization that he was Kara’s.

“You’ll get there. I believe in you.”

She laughed. Faith from a teenager was hardly enough to invent something that by all logic should be scientifically impossible. “You really are Kara’s son.”

He beamed. “Guilty as charged.”

“So why didn’t you ask future me, if I’m not dead?”

He sighed. “You would not be happy with me if you learned I broke the sun model.”

Lena hummed her agreement. She wasn’t happy with him now. This technology was incredibly more advanced than anything she’d ever dealt with. Not to mention her very important conversation with Kara had been interrupted after she’d spent so much time working up the nerve to have it.

Suddenly the front door opened. Wyatt jumped up and stepped in front of Lena, trying to hide her from whoever had entered the house.

“What exactly are you doing?” Lena heard someone ask him.

“Uh. Nothing?” he responded. “What are you doing?”

The girl at the door sighed and walked into the living room, which Wyatt could do absolutely nothing about.

Lena froze. The girl laughed.

“Seriously? Do you know how much trouble you’re going to be in?” she asked.

“I’m not going to be in trouble as long as no one rats on me.” He bounced back down on the couch.

Lena couldn’t stop staring. This girl looked like her. Almost exactly like her. But in Kara’s house. With Kara’s son. Lena didn’t, couldn’t let herself read into this. Of course it was just a coincidence.

“He also broke the sun,” Lena added when she found she could speak again. The girl looked at Lena, holding the device that apparently used to be the sun. Once again, she laughed.

“You are so dead. They’re both going to kill you,” she stated, waltzing to sit in an armchair across from them.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. “It’s going to be fine. She’s almost done fixing the sun, then I’m gonna pop her right back to her time period before anyone even comes home.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can’t fix this. I haven’t the slightest idea how this works,” Lena said, placing everything carefully on the coffee table next to the coloring book and crayons. “Also who the hell are you?”

The girl gave her a half smile. “Well, I’m not you.”

“She’s my older sister,” Wyatt added. “Because I know that’s what you’re actually asking.”

Lena couldn’t breathe. Did that mean-?

“I’m Taylor Danvers. And, since you can probably tell, I’m also your daughter.”


	3. The Arrival

“So you’re saying that Kara and I?” Lena asked after a few moments to process.

“You fall in love and get married and have three adorable kids? Yes, I’m saying that exactly,” Taylor replied, then she turned to Wyatt. “When did you take her from? Because it would’ve been a lot smarter to take her after they were already together. You know, that way she doesn’t keep going into shock.”

He shrugged. “I thought I’d picked a date after that.”

“Didn’t quite get that right,” stated Lena in a tight voice. “I haven’t exactly told Kara, your mom, how I feel yet.”

“If it helps, you can see it all turns out okay,” Taylor said before heading into the kitchen. “Though if you don’t mind, once you get to this time period, maybe not being so over-protective. You’ve been making my life hell.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lena replied, her mind still not letting her focus on the fact that Kara and her… Instead she focused on Taylor. “Back off my future daughter and let her stay out an extra hour than normal. Got it.”

Taylor didn’t look up from making a sandwich. “Glad to see you’re as lame as ever.”

“She’s just upset because-” Wyatt started, but Taylor cut him off with a glare.

“If Wyatt had actually gotten a more current you, then maybe I could tell you. But seeing as you’re not even dating our mama yet, there’s certain things I can’t reveal. Not that it super matters anyway seeing as you’re going to forget all of this when you go back. But still.”

Lena wasn’t exactly sure how she should be handling all this. Here she was, talking to her future kids, which she apparently shared with Kara she might add. This had long left the realm of possibility of something her mother might be using to trick her into doing something. This had left her wildest dreams in which everything with Kara worked out the way she wanted.

“Are you sure you can’t fix the sun?” Wyatt asked, pulling Lena back.

“Maybe you should’ve listened to your sister and kidnapped a further along version of me. The technology is just too advanced for me.”

“Wow. Agreeing with me for once. That’s a change,” Taylor commented. Lena got the feeling her and her daughter weren’t currently on the best terms. Which sounded about right, considering how well Lena got along with her own mother both during her teenage years and into adulthood. There wasn’t much she could do about it though, except hope that her future self sorted things out. She hoped at least that her future self was a better mother than her own.

The slamming of a car door brought Lena out of her thoughts. Taylor laughed. Wyatt jumped up.

“Come on. We have to hide you,” he pulled Lena to her feet, and she reluctantly followed along behind him upstairs. At the top, he pushed her into the first bedroom on the right. “Stay in here.”

Lena rolled her eyes but let it happen. Although she couldn’t deny that she was curious about her future self and Kara, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to meet them.

She turned and looked at the room she’d been shoved into. It was quite obviously a boy’s room, and if she had to guess she’d say it was Wyatt’s. The first thing she noticed were the piles and piles of books, scattered both on the floor and on the bookshelf, and it quite reminded her of her own room growing up. There was a desk against one of the windows, and on it were quite a few tools along with several different things she assumed Wyatt was building. The similarities to her childhood room stopped there, as the room itself was a wreck, with the bed unmade, clothes everywhere, and papers scattered all about.

She carefully made her way through the mess to sit down on the bed. She had no idea how long she would be up there alone, but she hoped it wouldn’t be long. There was always the hope that Wyatt would show up any minute and whisk her back to her own time period, and Lena wouldn’t have to run into herself or Kara at all. However, with the way Taylor treated the situation, she knew that wasn’t likely to happen. She had a feeling this wouldn’t end well for Wyatt.

Being left with nothing to do, Lena’s mind drifted back to the idea of her and Kara. She never would’ve imagined things would work out so well. She truly didn’t deserve to have something this wonderful. A family and a life with Kara had never seemed in the realm of possibility. This morning she had honestly just been hoping Kara would return her feelings and they might date. She never…

But it was going to happen. She was going to one day have a family and a wife and for the first time she would be normal. Maybe her family’s reputation wouldn’t haunt her entire life. Maybe she would escape, and be happy. Maybe-

Wyatt entering the room interrupted her thoughts.

“You know you should really think about cleaning sometime,” she commented, and he grimaced.

It was then that she noticed another person had followed him up.

“That actually wouldn’t be the first time you told him that,” Kara said, closing the door behind her. “Hello Lena.”

* * *

 

Kara almost lost her balance as she arrived in the living room. She had to quickly steady herself by grabbing onto the couch. She glanced around the room, looking for the first sign of danger, of what had kidnapped Lena, only to find… Lena?

“This could be interesting,” Taylor commented from the kitchen, a pile of sandwiches sitting in front of her.

“Lena?” Kara asked, walking into the kitchen.

As she got closer, she realized it couldn’t be her. The facial structure was off. And the eyes… Those weren’t Lena’s eyes. She also wasn’t dressed in anything Kara could imagine Lena wearing. Jeans and a hoodie? It was completely informal and completely not her.

“Nope. Want a sandwich, Kara?” Taylor offered. “I’ve never been, but I have a feeling that traveling through a time portal 20 years into the future can work up an appetite.”

“What?” Kara didn’t even know where to start asking questions. This was way too much and definitely not what she’d expected when she jumped into the portal. She’d assumed there’d be more fighting involved. “I-I’m Supergirl. Future? Time travel? What kind of sandwich?”

“They’re turkey.” Taylor offered one to Kara. She took it, almost immediately taking a bite.

“Can you please explain. Where’s Lena? And why do you look like her?”

Taylor put down her sandwich. “How about I make a deal with you, _Supergirl_.” Kara wasn’t sure if she liked how this girl said her name. It was said so mockingly. “We go out and fight. If you win, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. If I win, you have to convince my mom to let me use my powers more often.”

“Powers?” Kara questioned.

“Do we have a deal?”

This didn’t exactly seem like the best idea to Kara. She was in a unfamiliar place with a strange girl who wanted to fight her for… fun? Except she really needed answers. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Taylor pushed off from the counter and walked over to the sliding door out to the backyard. “After you, Supergirl.”

Once outside, Taylor took off from the ground, leaving Kara completely behind. She quickly caught up.

“You can fly?” Kara yelled at her in disbelief. Who was this girl?

Taylor smiled, forcing their direction upward, out of sight from any onlookers. Her mother had taught her some things, after all. Once she reached a good spot, she stopped, and Kara followed suit.

“Who are you?”

Taylor grinned at her. “Beat me and you’ll find out.”

* * *

 

She looked only slightly older than the Kara she knew. That was about it, really. Not much else had changed. There was a small scar on Kara’s Left cheek that she didn’t think she’d seen before, but otherwise this was her Kara. Except it wasn’t.

Lena smiled, standing up. “Fancy meeting you here, Kara.”

Kara quickly walked over and pulled her into a hug. After a moment’s hesitation, Lena returned it. “Although I’m not exactly sure when you’re from, I’m sure you could use a good hug,” Kara said to her, holding her tight before letting go.

She absolutely melted into the hug, but Lena’s heart ached at the words from Kara. This would mean that of course Kara knew her history quite extensively. This would mean Kara knew much she always hurt and questioned herself.

The way Kara looked at her, as she pulled away, confirmed this. Lena could see years of knowledge in just that one look. It made her feel naked and completely vulnerable. It made her miss her Kara, who hadn’t near reached this level of knowing.

“Thank you,” Lena said, willing the feelings to stop. “Your kids are very lovely, by the way.”

Kara smiled at this, before looking over at Wyatt, who had taken refuge at his desk and was pretending to work on an invention. “They’re a handful sometimes, but I love them. And you haven’t even met Luke! We just came back from his soccer practice. He inherited your ambition and need to win, but he also inherited my clumsiness. So watching him play sports is always fun. He’s only 10 though, so we’ll see what happens.”

Lena giggled at the thought of her future son playing soccer. “He sounds great.”

Kara sighed happily. “He is. Do you want to meet him?”

“Shouldn’t I be going back to the past? I don’t want to cause more trouble than I already have.” Lena didn’t know if she could meet another kid. She was already growing attached to this life. Another kid would make it ever harder to leave.

Kara shook her head. “You’re not the one making trouble. That’s Mr. Time Traveler over there.” Kara shot him a look, and he waved back, looking extremely guilty. “Plus you have a visitor! Supergirl came after you, but I think she’s out with Taylor right now. We’ll have to wait until she comes back.”

Wyatt looked worried. “How’d she get here? You can’t-”

“Maybe you should ask her when she comes back,” Kara interrupted, glaring at her son. “Lena, would you mind helping me with dinner?”

“Not at all. Though no guarantee I’ll actually be much help,” Lena replied, following Kara back downstairs.

Kara scoffed. “Oh please. You’re better than me.”

“Oh dear. How do our children eat?”

Kara giggled. “Take-out is a miracle worker.”

They passed by the living room, where a child was sprawled out on the couch, watching a movie. “Hi mom!”

Kara nudged her. “He’s talking to you.”

“Hey Luke,” Lena said, feeling incredibly awkward. “How was soccer practice?”

“It was great! I actually got a goal in this time!”

Lena smiled. “That’s really good!” She then continued into the kitchen, where Kara had already started prepping.

“Does he really think I’m his mom?” Lena whispered when she’d joined Kara cutting vegetables.

“Well, you are his mom,” Kara reminded her, a grin appearing on her face.

Lena playfully shoved her. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Hey, be careful. I have a knife,” Kara joked, pointing it at her.

“You scare me, Kara Danvers.”

“I’m more concerned about my safety than yours. I could end up cutting one of my own fingers off!”

Lena laughed at Kara’s antics. This was nice. Lena honestly didn’t know if she had ever felt so at home with herself. There was Kara, joking around and being her typical adorable self. There were these amazing kids. Lena just felt warm and happy. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

It was at that time, though, that a car door slammed. Her future self had arrived home, and she was reminded that she wouldn’t be able to stay.


	4. The Fix

The arrival of her future self caused Lena to drop what she was doing. She literally dropped the knife with which she was chopping vegetables and froze.

Kara noticed, and took Lena’s hand in hers. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Lena appreciated the comfort. She didn’t know why the thought of seeing her future self was upsetting her the most. She’d already been through so much.

Maybe what she was most worried about was if she’d be happy. Being the best judge of her own self, she knew she’d be able to spot right away whether her future self was happy or not. What if she wasn’t? What if Lena got all of this, and she still wasn’t entirely satisfied? What if she was always waiting for everything to fall apart, and couldn’t truly live in the moment?

She didn’t know what to do. So she held on to Kara tighter as she waited on herself to walk through the door. This was it. This was the deciding moment.

“Kara? Are you here?” she heard almost instantly as the door opened. “I know your car’s here but I saw-”

“Honey, we have a visitor!” Kara called out, pulling Lena with her out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Lena had never noticed how strong Kara was before then. Although she was willingly letting Kara pull her toward her future self, she still felt the strength behind it.

The moment their eyes met, Lena knew. She knew that things would be okay. She could see the true happiness in them. There wasn’t a hint of sadness or fear at all. There was a bit of shock, though, which was to be expected at seeing your younger self in your foyer.

She breathed a sigh of relief, letting it wash over her.

Meanwhile, future Lena was still looking at her in shock. “Well this is a surprise.”

Kara smiled at her, letting go of Lena’s hand and going to kiss her wife on the cheek. “Ask your brilliant son if you have any questions.”

Lena watched herself laugh at this. “Of course. And here I was thinking my mother had returned from the dead with some evil young clone of me here to kill us all.”

Kara grinned. “Maybe next time, dear.”

Future Lena shook her head in amusement before pulling Kara in for a slow kiss. Lena watched, hearing Kara giggle at the kiss, seeing her future self smile. This was happiness. If she had any doubts before about her future, they were certainly gone now.

Once they broke apart, she felt those eyes meet hers again. “At least you have something to look forward to.” Then she turned back to Kara. “I’m going to go talk to Wyatt.”

Kara nodded. “Lena and I are going to get back to dinner prep. I think we’ll have them over for dinner and then send them back.”

“Them?”

“Supergirl is here too, somehow,” Kara replied, not looking at all happy about it. “She’s out with Taylor right now.”

Future Lena sighed. “We’ll deal with that later, I suppose. One issue at a time.”

“I’m sure Taylor will be back for dinner. It’ll be fine,” Kara assured her.

She nodded, before turning back to Lena. “How about we talk after I deal with Wyatt? I’m sure you’re curious about a few things.”

“I’d like that,” Lena said, speaking up for the first time since her future self had arrived. And it was true. Now that she knew she was going to end up okay, she had a lot of questions as to how she gets here.

She watched as Lena headed upstairs and into the room that had been her hiding spot for a brief amount of time.

Kara turned to her. “See? It’s going to be okay.”

Lena was starting to believe that it just might.

* * *

 

Taylor had bolted after the battle. Kara had to really try to keep up, but she managed. She dropped down on the top of a building where Taylor was sitting on the edge, letting her feet dangle off.

However, as Kara got closer she noticed that Taylor was crying.

“I’m never going to be good enough,” Taylor whimpered. “Even with less experience, you’re still better than me.”

Kara moved to sit beside her. She put her arm around Taylor, pulling her close. “You’re really good. You’re going to get there one day. You just have to believe in yourself.”

Taylor leaned into the embrace, fully accepting the love from Kara. “That’s easy for you to say.”

Kara paused for a moment. “Do you really believe that?”

Taylor sighed. “No.” She looked up at Kara. “I suppose you want some answers?”

“I think I’ve figured a few things out just from your fighting style and looks. But yes. Answers would be nice.”

“Well,” Taylor started. “I’m your daughter, obviously. But Lena Luthor is also my mom.”

Kara took a deep breath. She had a daughter. With Lena. That meant she got together with Lena at some point in her life. And while she had been harboring a small crush on Lena for the past few months, she didn’t think anything would ever come of it. She didn’t think Lena would want anyone like her, especially if she found out she was Supergirl. A Luthor and a Super together? She hadn’t let herself truly consider it.

Apparently it was more than a possibility, and the thought made Kara immensely happy.

“That makes sense,” Kara responded after a moment. “So Lena and I are together?”

“Yep. For a while,” she replied. “I’m Taylor, by the way. I’m the oldest.”

Kara laughed. “There’s more of you?”

“There’s also Wyatt and Luke. Wyatt’s the reason you’re here right now. Well, kind of. He’s the reason Lena’s here. I’m not sure how you got here.”

“Why is Lena here? How is she here?”

Taylor sighed. “Wyatt broke the sun model that Mom made for us. So he decided instead of just admitting to it, he’d go back in time and get Mom to come fix it. He’s still going to get in trouble, obviously, as Mom couldn’t fix it anyway.”

“A sun model?”

“It’s meant to replicate the sun on a smaller scale. It’s so when you get hurt, you can be home with us instead of locked away at the DEO. Mom worries, after all,” Taylor explained. “It could also heal me, if either of you would ever let me actually go out and help people.”

Kara sensed a lot of resentment behind that statement. “Is that why you wanted to fight me? To prove yourself?”

Taylor wouldn’t look at her, but nodded. “It’s not fair. I’m so good, and I just want to help. Plus you could always use backup from time to time so you wouldn’t get hurt, and then Mom wouldn’t be sad. I’m just looking out for everyone’s best interests and why can't you see that?”

Kara could definitely see herself in Taylor, the more she talked. Not just in the rambling mess that she sometimes became when she let her emotions get the better of her, but in the goodness and the need to help. “How old are you?”

Taylor pulled away. “I’m sixteen, but I’m ready.”

There it was. There was the reasoning. “You know, you’re a lot younger than I was when I first learned how to fully use my powers.”

“You wanted me to learn from an early age how to use them. You didn’t want me to feel like I was hiding myself like you grew up feeling. But I am hiding myself.”

“And I get that. Have you tried talking to either of your moms about this?” Kara really didn’t want to get in the way of her future self’s parenting. She wanted to help Taylor, but not at her future expense.

“I’m talking to you now?” Taylor tried, and Kara laughed. “But really, yes. Mom just doesn’t want me to get hurt. You both want me to wait a little while, until I’m at least 18. That’s so far away though. What if you get hurt in between here and now? What if I could’ve been there to prevent it?”

“Maybe your help is needed somewhere else. With your other mom, maybe? If I get hurt, Lena’s going to need someone to look after her and the rest of the family. If Lena is anywhere near as worried as Alex gets when I’m hurt, I’m sure she’s going to need help. Be that for her, for now. Be her hero. Then be everyone else’s.”

“You know, at home we call these the super speeches,” Taylor commented.

Kara grinned. “And why is that?”

“Because these are always the kinds of speeches you give as Supergirl to someone who needs help. But you give them to us too sometimes,” she explained, finally smiling at Kara again. “Mom came up with the name for it.”

Kara loved the idea of Lena making up cute nicknames. She loved the idea of getting to spend life with her. “Well, that does sound about right.”

Taylor looked down at her watch and then looked panicked. “We’re going to be late for dinner!”

“Dinner?” The sound of that reminded her of how hungry she was. That one turkey sandwich wasn’t enough to tide her over, especially after the sparring workout that Taylor had given her.

“If I’m late to dinner, you’ll kill me. Family dinner is super important to you. We have to go now!” Taylor grabbed Kara’s hand and took off.

* * *

 

Their talk started with how to fix the sun. Lena and her future self had gone out to the backyard patio to get a bit of privacy. Future Lena had explained that the sun, while intricate, was really quite an easy fix if you knew how it was built. Lena, not knowing at all how it was built, understood only the concept.

“And there,” future Lena said, locking it all back into place with her tool. Almost instantly, a large model of the sun appeared about a foot over the box. Lena could feel the heat radiating from it from where she was sitting. “Good as new.”

“It’s incredible,” Lena commented, and future Lena brightened at this.

“Thanks. Good luck with creating it though. It’s a pain.”

“I can imagine. I should’ve been taking notes.”

“So,” future Lena started, placing the sun on the table off to the side with her tools. “How are things where you’re from? Are you with Kara yet? Have you met Kara yet? What’s going on? Wyatt didn’t share many details.”

“I was about to admit my feelings to her, if that helps.”

She laughed. “Not at all. I was about to admit my feelings to her for the better part of a month back before we first started dating. But at least you’ve established that you’re not with her yet. How do you feel, knowing everything’s going to work out this way? I know feelings are hard for us, that we’re more adept to pretend to be emotionless.”

“It feels good. Really good. But also completely impossible. If that makes sense?”

“It does. Get used to that feeling. It’s going to be your life for at least a year. And don’t hide it from Kara. She wants to be there for you. Though it doesn’t matter what I say, since you’re going to hide it from her no matter what. Just… Realize things are going to get better.”

Lena nodded. “Do we fight? Does she leave us, at any point?”

Future Lena gave a half smile at that. “Of course that’d be what you would ask. I’d ask that too. I can’t say we don’t get into fights. It does happen sometimes. Especially over Kara’s safety because we get quite stressed over that. But she never leaves. She knows we fear that, she knows that everyone in our life has left at some point or another. She knows. No matter how bad the fight, she’s always there at the end of the day. She forgives easily, something I only wish we were as apt to do. But we learn.”

“That’s… that’s good.” Lena knew she needed to work on forgiveness. She had always been one to never forget, to always remember that one time a person had hurt her, to hold it against them in the future. At least she knew that wouldn’t be as much of an issue in the future.

“Lena,” she started, placing a hand on Lena’s knee to comfort her. “Well that was weird, using my own name. Talking to myself is weird.” Lena gave a small laugh at this. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise. She does love us.”

And in that moment, Lena believed her.


	5. The Dinner

Lena was happy to see a familiar face from her own time period when Supergirl arrived for dinner with Taylor.

While Taylor went to set the table and prepare, Lena pulled Supergirl aside in the living room.

“Supergirl travels time now?”

She shrugged. “Kara called and said you disappeared. So I figured something out. I can be resourceful when need be.”

“What were you doing out with my daughter?” Lena asked. “Hopefully not something scandalous?”

Kara laughed at this. “Not exactly. I’m not detecting a hint of jealousy, am I?”

Lean rolled her eyes playfully. “In case you missed the memo, Supergirl, I’m a married woman. I’m off the market now. You’ve missed your chance.”

“Ah. I suppose we can’t all be as lucky as Kara Danvers.”

“I suppose not.”

“Flirts,” Taylor commented, not looking up from what she was doing.

“No one asked you,” Kara threw back, causing Taylor to roll her eyes.

“I could’ve been talking about my actual moms,” she said, gesturing to the kitchen where Kara had pulled Lena into an embrace from behind, her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder while Lena was concentrating on reading a few emails on her iPad.

“We do flirt a lot,” future Kara added, trying to be helpful.

A timer went off in the kitchen. Lena looked up from her work, coming back to reality. She smiled at Kara, and kissed her on the cheek. “Ready for dinner?”

Kara broke the embrace immediately, instead taking Lena’s hand and pulling her into the dining room. Lena giggled, letting herself be pulled along. Taylor went to pull the food out of the oven, seeing as her moms were a bit preoccupied.

“Luke! Wyatt! It’s time for dinner!” Kara called out, knowing they would be listening.

Family dinner was held as often as possible, future Kara had explained to Lena as they continued making dinner, future Lena slightly preoccupied at the time with responding to an email. It was something Kara had enjoyed every night growing up in the Danvers household, but Lena herself hadn’t once had it. At the time Kara had been extremely saddened by the thought of a small Lena eating dinner by herself every night while growing up, and vowed that their children would never experience that.

So almost nightly, at exactly 6pm (or as close as they could get to there), everyone came together to eat food and be with each other. They were all so separated throughout the day, which was why it was nice to actually be able to depend on one consistent time where they’d all see each other.

Of course, it didn’t always happen. Sometimes things got in the way. Work was usually the main cause for missing family dinner. However there were also soccer games, science fairs, and dates, among countless other things. Every member of the Danvers family was guilty at one point of causing an incomplete family dinner. So while it may not have happened every night, they did always try their best.

Lena and Kara got off the couch, joining their future selves at the table. Taylor followed soon after, bringing in the main dish that she’d just taken out of the oven. Lena noticed Taylor wasn’t using a pot holder or an oven mitt at all.

“Isn’t that hot?” she asked, concerned for her future daughter’s hands.

Taylor shrugged. “Not really.”

Wyatt was the first one down, still looking incredibly guilty. “Hey guys. Mom, did you fix the sun?”

“Yes, sweetheart. No harm done.”

He sighed with relief. “That’s good.”

“You’re still grounded though,” future Kara added.

“I figured as much.”

Luke followed soon after, taking his time coming down the stairs from his room. He froze upon seeing the dining room table so full, then cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Um. Why are there two Mamas and two Moms? And Mama, why are you in costume? You know Mom doesn’t like it when you get food on it.”

Lena looked over at Kara, at Supergirl, who was sitting directly next to her. Kara looked almost as guilty as Wyatt had earlier.

“Surprise?” Kara tried.

Lena sighed. “I should’ve realized.”

“Sweetie, Wyatt brought some friends back from the past to visit us,” future Kara explained to the still confused Luke. “You know how he likes to cause trouble.”

“Maybe we should talk? Outside?” Kara suggested to Lena as her future self continued to talk to Luke. She stood up from the table. As hungry as Kara was, she felt this was something that needed to be discussed.

Lena nodded, following along behind Kara. To be honest, she had seen this coming in a way. She knew there was a catch to this happiness. That was how the universe worked.

“So,” Kara started, pacing around the patio. “I swear I was going to tell you when the time came. We just never reached the right time and-”

“I’m not mad,” Lena stopped her, causing Kara to turn around. Lena knew Kara could ramble for years if she let her.

Kara tilted her head, and the crinkle between her eyes appeared. “You’re not?”

“You’re a Super, I’m a Luthor. You have to protect yourself and your identity. It’s common sense, really,” Lena replied, slowly walking closer to Kara. “Though honestly I wish I had thought of it before now. You’ve done a few questionable things, Kara Danvers, and as much as I’ve analyzed you, considering all the possibilities, I didn’t let my mind go to that one.”

“You analyze me?”

“Well, maybe a little. In my spare time.” Kara shook her head, grinning at Lena’s response.

“When we were talking, back there, before dinner, I honestly thought you’d figured it out. You were flirting with me, with Supergirl, as if it were me.”

Lena smiled. “I always flirt with Supergirl, because there’s something so incredibly impossible about a Luthor and a Super being together that it makes the flirting seem harmless.”

Kara got closer so that their faces were almost touching. “Apparently not entirely impossible.” Kara, gave Lena one last grin before spinning around and walking a few steps back. At some point, their conversation had turned into a game, and Lena could see that Kara thought she was winning.

“Apparently.” Lena bit her lip, thinking back through things. She was going to have to seriously think about the past few months. All her interactions with both Kara and Supergirl would have to be analyzed again. That could be done later though. There were other matters at hand.

Kara turned back around to Lena. “When you called me into your office, back in the present time, what were you going to tell me?”

Lena took a few steps toward her. “I think you know what I was going to say, Kara. What I don’t know is how you’d react.”

Kara closed the distance between them, a smile appearing on her face. “We have kids together. I think you know.” This caused Lena to grin as well.

“But I’m a Luthor.”

“Lena, I don't care what your last name is,” Kara replied, caressing Lena’s face with her thumbs. “I care about you.”

“Well, I would sure hope so. We have kids together, you know.”

Kara giggled. “You stole my line.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Get used to it.”

Lena was the one whose eyes darted down to Kara’s lips, but Kara’s the one that ended up pulling Lena closer, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow and tender, both of them taking their time after waiting so long. Lena didn’t think she’d ever felt something so amazing, so pure, so _good_. Yet here she was, kissing the girl of her dreams, and it was better than she ever could have imagined.

They broke apart, breathless and grinning. Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s, their eyes meeting. This was what it felt like to be at peace with yourself. This was what it felt like to be truly happy.

The sliding door opened. “It’s about time.” They both looked over to see the entire family right inside the house, watching them.

Lena flushed red, and buried her head in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“You know, dinner’s growing cold,” future Kara called out to them.

“There’s also not much left due to a few unnamed people’s voracious appetites,” future Lena added, pulling her wife closer by the waist.

“Have you all been there the whole time?” Kara asked, feeling the heat rise to her face as well. She pulled Lena close.

“Long enough,” said Wyatt.

“We thought you’d be back before dinner was over, but when you weren’t, we had to make sure you were still here,” added Taylor. “Can’t have you running off and ruining the space time continuum.”

“We’re coming in,” Kara assured them. “Give us a second. Alone please?”

Grudgingly, the kids were led away by their moms, and the glass door was shut again.

Lena finally looked up at Kara. “That was only slightly embarrassing.”

“Slightly,” Kara giggled, not letting go of Lena despite the others being gone.

“Do you realize that we won’t remember our first kiss until we get to this point in life?” Lena asked. “Because that’s honestly the only flaw with this.”

“That, and the fact that we’re going to have to go through this exact talk once again when we get back,” Kara added. “But it’s fine. I don’t mind. I’m sure you had a very well-prepared speech for your declaration of love to me.”

Lena laughed, kissing Kara on the cheek. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

“But first, dinner. Because who knows if traveling back in time will get rid of how hungry I am right now. Taylor wanted to fight me, and fighting takes a lot of energy.”

“Sounds like you had an interesting afternoon too,” she replied, taking Kara’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

“That would be an understatement.”


	6. The Return

To prolong their time there, Lena offered to help with the dishes.

It wasn’t a job she particularly liked doing, but she did like her future there. So Lena washed the dishes while future Lena dried them.

Meanwhile, Kara had gone upstairs with her future self to find an outfit suitable to wear back to the present. If she went back in just her Supergirl costume, it was sure to cause a bit of confusion.

The kids had all retreated to their own rooms. At least, that’s what they said. Lena was assured that they often went other places.

“Taylor likes to go hang out with Alex, because sometimes Alex will end up taking her along on missions. They’re almost as bonded as Kara and Alex, especially now that Alex and Maggie’s kids are in college,” Lena explained. “And then Wyatt, God knows where Wyatt goes. For all we know, he’s actually getting lessons on mechanics from Da Vinci in his free time.”

“And Luke?” she asked, handing a plate over.

“Well, Luke, he’s still only 10. He’s also at a bit of a disadvantage, as he doesn’t have any powers, so it won’t be as easy for him to sneak out of the house. Not that it’s easy for any of them as it is, seeing as Kara can sense everything.” She sighed. “I have a feeling though that he’s going to end up fighting crime somehow. He’s obsessed with superhero movies, and he’s working his way through different fighting courses. In this house, it’s only a matter of time, really.”

“And you're not happy with that,” Lena noted, noticing how her future self’s mood had changed.

“They all want to be a hero. It already stresses me out enough when I get a call from Alex about Kara being severely injured. Add in my 16 year old daughter, who thinks she’s invincible and ready to tackle anything. My 14 year old son who is slowly creating his own arsenal of incredible weapons, some of which are benefited by his ability to time travel. And my 10 year old son, who is always trying to get Kara or Alex to spar with him so he can test out a move he learned in taekwondo. I just want them to all be safe at night.”

“It’s hard not to want to be a hero if Supergirl’s your mom,” Lena commented, drying her hands off and moving to lean against the counter. They had finished with the dishes.

“They’re just kids though,” she replied. “They should be in school plays and throwing secret parties when we’re out of town.”

“You’re going to give Taylor ideas,” future Kara said, appearing on the staircase with her younger counterpart. “Which, she is actually still here, and can hear everything in this house.”

“Please, we never are both out of town at the same time. She couldn’t throw a party if she even wanted to,” future Lena reminded her. “Kara, I see you’ve found something that isn’t emblazoned with your family’s crest.”

“I did, yeah,” she replied, making her way downstairs toward the two of them. “I just hope my sudden outfit change won’t cause much confusion. I’m kinda banking on our attention being focused on other things.”

“If it helps,” Lena stated. “I have no idea what you were wearing today when you walking into my office. I was a bit preoccupied.”

Future Kara knocked on Wyatt’s door. “It’s time.” Then she followed her counterpart down the stairs, Wyatt appearing soon after.

“So is everyone ready now?” Wyatt asked, looking down at his watch and pushing a few buttons. “I’m just going to reverse my last travel, that way we don’t completely mess everything up.”

“What does that even do?” Lena asked, always curious about unknown inventions.

Wyatt looked up from what he was doing to explain, but future Lena beat him to it. “While Wyatt is naturally able to travel through time, it isn’t the most… predictable. And when he was younger, he wasn’t even able to control it, impulsively sending himself back and forth through time.”

“Which is kind of how we ended up with him,” future Kara added.

“So I invented a device that hones his power in. He’s able to accurately pinpoint exactly where he wants to go, and also able to keep himself from randomly disappearing into the fifth century in the middle of math class,” Lena explained. “Yet another invention you’re going to have a few troubles with, especially when you have a cranky two year old, a baby that will literally disappear into another time period by itself if you’re not holding on tight, and a wife who often disappears as well due to your brother and mother still trying to kill your family.”

Lena’s eyes widened at this, and she looked over to Kara who wore a similar expression.

Future Kara giggled at them. “Don’t worry. You’ll get through it. But in the meantime, you two really need to be getting back. Wyatt, are you set on the correct time?”

He nodded. “If you both just want to grab-”

“Are you seriously leaving without saying goodbye to me?” questioned Taylor, appearing at the top of the stairs. She then jumped the bannister and landed on the ground in front of them.

“Your flair for the dramatic never ceases to amaze me,” future Lena commented.

“She gets that from you,” future Kara added, kissing her wife on the cheek. “Maybe she should be in that school play you talked about.”

Taylor rolled her eyes. “Over my dead body.”

“See what I mean here?” future Lena said, gesturing to Taylor. “So dramatic.”

Again, she rolled her eyes. “Can we just get this over with? I’m going to Alex’s tonight. Maggie’s working, and Alex is about to start watching old horror movies without me.”

“You need to be home by midnight,” future Kara stated. “And, as per usual, that does not mean leaving her apartment at exactly midnight and seeing if you can fly back here in less than a minute.”

“One time. I did that one time.”

“And on that one time, you happened to run into a building,” future Lena added.

Kara and Lena shared a look. Parenting was going to be something else.

“Fine.” Taylor groaned, before turning to Lena and Kara. “Goodbye past moms. It was great getting to pick on you without the threat of getting in trouble. It was also nice to spend time with you too, I guess. Also consider letting me sign up for hockey. I know you think I’m too strong for it, but just consider that it might lessen that hero complex that you think I have.” She pulled them both into quick hugs, ignoring the glare future Lena gave her.

“Remember what we talked about too, okay?” Kara stated when the two broke apart, and Taylor nodded.

“I’ll think about that hockey,” Lena added, getting Taylor to smile.

“You’re not actually going to remember, but it’s a nice thought,” Taylor said, walking toward the sliding glass door. “I’m out. I’ll be home at midnight.”

“BY midnight!” future Kara called out after Taylor had already disappeared into the air.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road. I have homework I need to do tonight,” Wyatt stated once future Kara shut the glass door and rejoined them. “Moms, well, past moms, please each take one of my hands.”

“Good luck,” future Kara said, smiling at them both. “Not that you really need it.”

“You’ll need it,” future Lena assured them. “But it’ll work out.”

Their last glimpse of the future they got was their smiling, happy selves. Which honestly wasn’t a bad view at all.

* * *

 

Just like that, they were back in Lena’s office. It was as if nothing had changed at all. Which, it hadn’t.

“Don’t let go of my hands,” he warned them. “The second you do, you’ll forget, and I still need to say my goodbyes.”

“You could always just stay here forever, make sure we don’t forget,” Kara joked.

“Trust me, you do not want me sticking around. Especially if you have to constantly be attached to me. I feel like that would ruin, um, certain… encounters.”

“What encounters?” Kara asked, causing Lena to grin.

“I believe he means sex, Kara,” Lena replied.

“You would be correct in that,” Wyatt stated, his face reddening. “Anyway. I’m sorry I got you two into this mess. I truly didn’t think it’d be that much of an issue, just a quick in and out time travel trip. Which technically for you guys it is, because you’re going to be at the exact point where I arrived. But still. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was a great way to spend the day,” Lena assured him. “Even if we won’t remember it, I’m happy to have experienced it.”

“It’s nice knowing that things are going to turn out so well,” Kara added.

“I wish there was something I could say to help you guys through some of the tough times ahead. Assassination attempts and bad guys and so much more will be coming for you, and I really don’t like seeing either of you getting hurt.”

“We’ll be okay,” Lena reminded him. “You’re living proof. We make it.”

“Barely,” Wyatt added. “But you’re right. You do make it.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Kara said. “Worry about the people that attempt to mess with us.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’m gonna go now. But I’ll be back to check on things, I’m sure. Anytime one of you tells me a story that I think sounds even slightly interesting, I always end up visiting so I can watch it happen.”

“We’ll look forward to it.”

He nodded, smiled at them, and then let go.


	7. The Wedding

**Two years later**

 

Today was the day. She was finally going to do it.

Lena had been waiting for this day for quite a while. The past two years had brought many challenges along, but it had also brought numerous moments of happiness. Lena never believed she could be as happy as she was when she was with Kara. She loved Kara, so much, and was so excited that this day had finally arrived.

If she could go back in time and tell her younger self that one day she’d be happy and loved and marrying the girl of her dreams, she knew that her younger self wouldn’t believe her at all.

They were getting married out in the middle of nowhere. They both thought it best, considering both Lena’s status and the identities of some of their guests. They didn’t want anyone to easily be able to find them. Not to mention, they both liked the idea of being married out in nature and then having the reception in a barn. Neither of them had wanted a church wedding. So outside it was.

Lena was getting ready for the day in her room at the farmhouse on the property. Maggie was there too, helping out by providing words of encouragement and a welcome distraction.

Maggie and Lena had really bonded over the last few years due to how close the Danvers sisters were. Double dates had become a thing, mainly so Alex and Kara could keep their regular hangout sessions while still being around their girlfriends. Lena didn’t mind. She’d gained a wonderful friend out of the process.

“Do you know what you’re going to say?” Maggie asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Of course,” Lena replied. “I’ve been prepared for weeks.” The truth of the matter was that Lena had no idea what she was going to say during the vows. Everyone expected her to be the one that knew everything, that had everything under control. Which she was, on some occasions. Just not this one.

Maggie gave her a look as if to say she could see right through Lena’s lie. That was something Lena still wasn’t used to. Being a Luthor, lying was something that you became excellent at. It was part of your identity. Except the closer she got to Maggie, the more likely Maggie was able to pick a lie from the truth. It also didn’t hurt that, as a detective, that was part of her job description.

With Kara, it was just a part of life from the beginning. Kara could sense her body changes when she lied. Though Lena tried her best never to deceive Kara.

“If you need any tips, you should probably ask Alex, though,” Maggie added. “Kara helped a bit with mine, but I wouldn’t suggest asking her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

There was a knock at the window, and Lena knew who it was without even turning around. Only one person could be knocking at her second story window, and that person was not supposed to be seeing her yet.

“Speak of the devil,” Maggie muttered before moving to the window to open it. “Danvers, I can’t let you in.”

“Would you let Supergirl in?” Kara tried.

Maggie paused, pretending to think about it. “Still gonna say no.”

Lena could sense Kara pouting without even looking that way. “Lena?” she heard Kara call in the voice that basically could get her anything when it came to Lena.

Slowly, Lena turned to Kara, confirming her theory that Kara was pouting. She sighed. “Maggie, let her in.”

Reluctantly, Maggie opened the window wider and stepped aside. “I’m gonna go see Alex for a bit. Keep her company while Kara’s gone,” she stated, heading to the door. She shut it behind her, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“I know you’re not from Earth,” Lena started, moving from the desk where she’d been doing her makeup, over to the bed where Kara could sit beside her. “But here it’s tradition that you’re not supposed to see your fiancé in her dress before the wedding.”

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek, before joining her on the bed. She knew not to try to fully kiss her after Lena had just spent a considerable amount of time on her makeup. Plus Kara couldn’t exactly pull off that particular shade of lipstick as well as Lena, no matter how many times it had been transferred over to her. “Maybe I want to be a rule breaker.”

“Kara Danvers? Breaking the rules? Do tell.”

Kara playfully shoved Lena, causing Lena’s smile to grow. “Hey, I break rules sometimes!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Says the girl who feels bad at just the thought of cheating at Monopoly.”

“I just want to win without any help,” Kara whined. “You’re too good at it.”

“Maybe because I know how to cheat without getting a guilty conscience.”

“Excuse me for wanting to play by the rules,” she replied. “They were invented for a reason, you know.”

“And thus, my point has been made that Kara Danvers is most definitely not a rule breaker. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be getting ready? You’re not even in your dress yet,” Lena noted, lightly tugging at Kara’s shirt.

“I’ll get there,” Kara promised.

Lena tilted her head, giving Kara a look of mock curiosity. “You’re not running out on me, are you?” She knew Kara wouldn’t dare. She had gotten over that fear.

Kara took Lena’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Never.”

“Supergirl doesn’t need to be somewhere, rescuing someone from a burning building?”

Kara shook her head. “Not today. I’ve been assured everything is taken care of. But what about you? Shouldn’t Lena Luthor be in a business meeting right about now?”

“Not today.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Kara said, pouting again, trying to pull a laugh from Lena. It worked.

“You need to stop, because I really want to kiss you,” Lena said. “And you know I can’t.”

“Stop what?” Kara asked, feigning confusion.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand, bringing both of her hands up to caress Kara’s face. “You are such a flirt.”

“I learned from the best,”Kara replied as Lena got closer.

“Someone I should know about?”

“Well, she’s only the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Kara started. “She’s so kind and so smart and,” she let her voice drop to a whisper. “So good in bed.”

Lena grinned at her. “Maybe I should meet this girl.”

“Maybe you should. She’s kind of amazing.”

“God, Kara,” Lena sighed before pulling her in for a kiss.

She’d have to touch up her makeup, but it was most definitely worth it.

* * *

 

Lena didn’t know who they were, but they did cause her to worry a bit.

They were dressed in DEO garb and stationed near a couple other DEO agents, but they definitely looked a little young to actually be DEO.

One was a tall, incredibly handsome blonde boy in glasses. His hair seemed like it had been styled to look as if it were always windswept. Although he was attempting to be cool by leaning against the wall with one foot up against it, arms crossed, Lena noticed he was really getting into the music.

The other was a girl, slightly shorter the the boy. She reminded Lena a lot of herself in looks, so much so that it was a little creepy. However, this girl had streaks of red in her hair, setting her apart from Lena. She also wore glasses, similar to the boy’s. She had no pretense of being cool and mysterious; she was completely into the music, dancing with reckless abandonment during every song, trying to get the boy to join her.

The only thing that kept Lena from talking to someone about them was how incredibly happy the two looked. It reminded her of how Kara got sometimes. The pure, unadulterated joy that Lena loved to see.

So she dropped her worries, waving them off as DEO interns, choosing instead to focus on her beautiful new wife who was very much enjoying the unlimited food and drinks.

* * *

 

During the reception, Kara may have had one too many alien alcoholic drinks.

While Kara didn’t intend to get completely drunk at her own wedding, she did go a bit further than tipsy. Lena was loving it though, and they were having fun out on the dance floor. From past experiences, she knew that Lena very much enjoyed a drunk Kara.

Exhausted from dancing, Lena went to get a drink of water, kissing Kara and promising to be back soon.

In her tipsy state, Kara noticed the girl that looked incredibly like Lena, who was still attempting to get the boy to dance on the far side of the room. She quickly ran over, thinking it was Lena.

“Babe! You’re supposed to be dancing with me,” Kara whined, taking the girl’s hand. Her eyes widened as Kara pulled her back towards the dance floor. They could both hear the boy laughing as they left him behind.

The girl shrugged, accepting her fate, and happily started dancing with Kara when they returned to the dance floor.

“When did you get red in your hair?” Kara asked after a few moments, her brows scrunching in confusion. “Have I not noticed it? Or did you do it just now?”

“You caught me,” the girl replied, running a hand through her hair. “I just had it done a minute ago.”

“I knew it! I knew I wouldn’t miss something that important! I like it though. It’s very fun.”

The girl grinned at her. “Try to remember that in a few years.”

Kara had no idea what that meant, but it obviously didn’t matter. She pulled the girl close, really wanting to feel Lena.

“And this is no longer fun,” muttered the girl.

Kara tilted her head in confusion, putting a halt to her dancing. “You’re not having fun?”

She stopped dancing as well, taking a half a step away from Kara. “I mean I am,” she replied, laughing a bit. “But between you me,” she pulled Kara close to whisper in her ear. “I’m not Lena. She’s over talking to Winn at the bar.” Kara glanced over in that direction, and sure enough, there Lena was.

The girl pulled back, smiling at Kara. She waved, and then she was walking away, back in the direction she had came from.

Kara shrugged, and skipped over to her wife, putting it off as a simple, drunken mistake. She vowed to have water for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

“That was fun,” Wyatt commented when Taylor rejoined him.

Taylor sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration. “For maybe about half a second. I was sure she was going to try to kiss me.”

“Still, it’ll be a great story to tell her when we get back.”

She shook her head. “If you tell them that, then they’ll know I time traveled with you, which isn’t something I’m allowed to do.”

He grinned. “I think it’s worth it for the looks on their faces when you tell them.”

She shoved him, making him almost lose his balance. She was a lot stronger than him, after all. “You’re not the one who’ll get in trouble.”

“You deserve to be the one in trouble for once.” Taylor glared at him. “Or not.”

She glanced out at Kara and Lena, who were back out on the dance floor, slow dancing together. “They look really happy, don’t you think?”

“As opposed to our time period? Where they do this same exact thing while making dinner and a song they like comes on?”

“True.” Taylor smiled, looking over at her brother. “Thanks for bringing me to this.”

He returned the smile. “I felt like you should get to see some of their greatest hits too. It’s only fair.”

“I appreciate it. We really do have the coolest moms.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, pushing himself off the wall. “So where do you want to go next? I was thinking we could hit up one more before dinner.”

“Surprise me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this journey, guys. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really enjoyed reading your comments every day. There’s always a possibility I’ll revisit the Super Family at some point in time (I have a few ideas for some one shots involving them), so this may not be the last you see of them.
> 
> For any questions you may have, or if you just want to talk about supercorp with me, I’m over on tumblr as liznotlizard.


End file.
